Careful What You Wish For
by lightning027
Summary: ...it might just come true! Felicity, Tess, and Smith were just ordinary girls until they decided to draw a transmutaion circle in Smith's basement. Now they're in Amestris, and Smith can't talk, Tess has lost an arm, and Felicity has been forbidden to learn alchemy! The girls must use their wits to stay out of trouble, and they might just have some fun along the way. OC x Canon
1. Chapter 1 Taboo

**Forward (AKA Really Long Author's Note)**

Hey. I'm lightning027, the author of the story! This is a bit of a collaboration between myself, Jamsthebestestfoodever, and Purpleroses4me. We all helped design the characters and discussed the plot, I'm just the one who wrote it all down. So remember to check out their stories as well (even though Rose hasn't posted any stories…)

So, just a warning, this will contain Original Characters! These original characters will eventually be paired with Canon Characters of their own age (teenagers). I'm not going to specify who, because that would ruin the story, but just so you know, none of the underage girls will end up with Mustang or anything crazy like that.

I would love to hear what you guys think, so please **review** and let me know how I can improve!

Well, not that that's over, please enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1: Taboo**

"Oh, come on, it's not like something will actually happen!" Tess scoffed at her friend. Felicity still didn't look convinced as Tess took out a diagram and some sidewalk chalk. "Don't be such a pussy. It's an anime, nothing will happen!"

"I still don't like it. Drawing the human transmutation circle…" Felicity trailed off. "I feel like we're doing some sort of Wiccan ritual."

"Oh, come on, Felly!" Tess rolled her eyes. "Drawing it won't make you a Wiccan or whatever. C'mon, help me out here, Smith." Tess turned to the third girl in the basement, who was looking up something on her computer.

"It'll be fun! We can draw it and then watch the anime in the middle of it! And take pictures!" Smith squealed, smiling at Tess. "And ever if for some reason the gate did open – which would be awesome, by the way – there's no way anything would happen to us. We're not trying to actually transmute someone!"

"Yeah. And we need you to draw the straight lines and make sure everything's symmetrical," Tess added. She handed pieces of white chalk to both of her friends. "Now let's get to work!"

Drawing the circle was tougher than the girls had originally thought. It took most of the afternoon, and some things had to be redone because Felicity said they weren't straight enough. Finally, at around six, they were almost done.

"Ugh. This sucks. Your parents are going to be here soon and we won't even be finished the circle!" Smith grumbled, wiping her chalk-covered hands on her pants.

"We could always come over tomorrow. And anyway, we're almost done. We just need the three symbols," Felicity stated, looking at the diagram.

"I got it," Tess grabbed the sheet from Felicity and quickly scribbled the last three symbols on the transmutation diagram.

"Now we have to sign our names!" Smith squeaked. She wrote her name under a symbol that looked almost exactly the symbol for "male", signing "Gertrude Smith" in large, girly handwriting. She grinned and brushed her light brown hair out of her chocolate eyes before finishing with a flourish.

Felicity signed under the symbol that looked like a cross with a C at the bottom, her neat handwriting contrasting starkly with Smith's. "Felicity Moore" was signed carefully, as the writer blew her light blonde bangs out of her eyes.

Tess wrote her name under the last symbol, the one that looked like a plus sign with a semicircle around it. She bit her lip as she attempted to make her scrawl somewhat legible, flipping a golden blonde braid out of the way as she signed "Teresa Rogers".

"There, finished," Tess dropped her chalk into the bucket, the others following suit.

"What now?" Felicity asked. Tess shrugged.

"Let's try it, I guess," she said. Smith broke into a huge grin and jumped up and down.

"Wait, try it? I thought you guys said we wouldn't do anything like that!" Felicity said, annoyed and angry. It wasn't that she was scared – well maybe she was, a little bit – but she was a devout Catholic. This circle looked too… evil. It just felt… wrong. They shouldn't do this.

"No, I said nothing would happen. I didn't say anything about not trying it," Tess smirked, a mischievous glint in her blue eyes. There was a small part of her that secretly hoped the portal would work. It would be amazing to meet the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist. They were all so strong, so mature. She looked up to them; they were her role models.

"Come on, Felicity!" Smith's whole face glowed with anticipation. She was possibly the most obsessed with the anime. She had the whole manga box set, and had watched and re-watched the anime more times than she could count. The characters were not just role models to her – some of them were her idols. She even admired Al so much that she swore to name one of her sons Alphonse. There was no way she wasn't trying this – it would be a dream come true to visit Amestris.

"Why do you guys drag me into all your trouble," Felicity whined as the others pulled her to the symbol she had signed under.

"Now kneel and put your hands on the circle," Tess commanded.

"Do we need soul data?" Smith asked. Tess looked at her like she was insane.

"Of course not! We aren't going to cut ourselves!" She exclaimed.

"Geeze, I was just asking…" Smith mumbled, taking her spot next to her signature. Tess took her place, and placed her hands on the circle.

"What now?" Felicity asked, annoyed. She still had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Uh… I don't know," Tess admitted. "Smith?"

"Maybe we should imagine the door opening and going to the Truth?" She suggested. "I still think we need soul data."

"Fine, we'll prick our fingers," Tess threw her hands up in the air. Felicity's mouth fell open. No way was she going to cut herself!

"Hey, I am not going to stab myself! I don't even really like this anime!" Felicity defended. But Tess and Smith had already walked to the center of the circle, and were pricking their fingers with a safety pin.

Felicity sighed and made her way to the center, careful not to break the lines. The sooner these idiots could finish their ritual, the sooner the circle could be washed away.

Once all three girls had collected their soul data and made their way back to their separate spots, they knelt once again.

"OK, now when you place your hands on the circle, imagine our bodies being broken down and materializing in Amestris. Remember, humans are mostly carbon and water: hydrogen and oxygen. So hopefully that will work…" Smith steadied her hands above the circle.

"Ready?" Tess asked.

"Mm-hm!" Smith replied.

"As I'll ever be," Felicity mumbled.

The three girls placed their hands on the array, thinking of deconstructing themselves and rematerializing in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist. Felicity would have hated to admit it, but she too was actually visualizing the transition.

From behind their closed eyes, the girls noticed a light. Smith was the first to open her eyes and see the array on the floor of her basement, glowing right under her palms.

"Oh my god…" Tess stared, wide eyed.

"It worked!" Smith screamed.

The light then turned red, and at the middle of the circle, a large eye opened.

"Oh shit…"

Small black hands materialized and grabbed onto the girls. Felicity and Smith screamed; the former struggling to break free, and the later passing out cold. Tess was in shock; too much was running through her head as she was pulled through to the other side, two words spilling from her mouth.

"It worked."

**(A/N:** Well, what do you think? Reviews are always appreciated! This story will be updated every Friday, so stay tuned!**)**


	2. Chapter 2 Dealing with the Truth

**Chapter 2: Dealing with the Truth**

When Tess opened her eyes, it was to a world of white. She cringed and shrank back, shielding her eyes from the light.

"So, you are an idiot who tried to play god?"

Tess immediately opened her eyes, and stared right into the nothingness that was Truth. Her mouth fell open, her hands immediately covering it.

"Truth."

"Yes, that is what some call me. Or god, or the world, or the universe, or all, or one. I am also –"

"Me." Tess cut in shakily. She couldn't feel her legs, but she was finally beginning to think straight.

"Yes. You wish to enter the second world, then?"

Tess slowly nodded, not trusting her voice, or knowing if "yes" was indeed the right answer.

"Well, prepare to pay the price." Truth smiled, an evil, inhuman, thing.

"Shit!" Tess yelled, her head snapping up as the small black arms engulfed her yet again. "Nonononono!" She scraped the door with her nails, some of them being ripped off as her hands were pulled over the word "Adonai". Her screams of terror were shut out as the doors closed on her.

Tess watched painfully as the secrets of the world were revealed to her. The Truth was almost inconceivable, the information too much to bear, filling her mind to the point of explosion, the pain unbearable. Tess did not even hear what she was screaming as she was pulled through the mass of knowledge, and release was only felt when she landed suddenly on the floor in front of the Gate.

Tess huffed as Truth chuckled at her misfortune. She barely had enough energy left to lift her head up and glare at the entity.

"Now you will pay the price. Equivalent exchange, is that right? Well this is equivalent, is it not, alchemist?" The Truth sneered. Tess watched as an arm appeared on the Truth's body – her arm. She looked down, and screamed. Her right arm – no!

"No! God damn you!" She screamed; her last words before she was pulled into consciousness.

"Hah! To damn one's self must be a mighty power," the Truth cackled once the girl had left its midst.

XXX

Tess was slammed back into consciousness as a wave of pain overtook her. She was unable to open her eyes: the pain consumed her and she howled as loud as she could.

"Tess! Oh my- your arm! Oh my god!" The voice of Felicity pierced through her screams, but she did not fully comprehend the words that were spoken. She faintly wondered where Smith was, having not heard her voice.

Tess didn't remember much after that. She couldn't recall the pounding of boots on pavement, or the frantic voices of both Felicity and the military officials that found them. She didn't even remember being hauled like a sack of potatoes to the hospital– screaming and bleeding all the way.

The next thing she knew, she was in a hospital bed, with Smith just inches away from her face.

"Arg! Smith, you know I hate it when you do that!" Tess yelled, flailing her one good arm, and in turn making her stump ache. "Ow!"

_**Sorry!**_ Smith mouthed, bringing her hands up in defense.

"You know you can talk, right? It was my arm that was hurt, not my eardrums," Tess commented. Smith looked away, hanging her head.

"She can't," Tess looked up, and faced Felicity, who was standing in the doorway with a tray of food. Her face was somber and her mouth formed a hard line as she walked to a bedside chair and placed the food on a table.

"What do you mean she can't? Of course she can! Ri-right?" Tess glanced back to Smith, who kept her head down, examining the floorboards.

"She was examined just a few minutes ago. The doctor said that she's missing her vocal cords – they're just… gone. Smith can't speak. She can't even scream or grunt. She's mute, Tess," Felicity looked at Tess, tears threatening to spill over.

"But - but why?" Tess asked, her expression a mix of fear and confusion.

"Why? Because we drew that fucking transmutation circle, that's why!" Felicity exploded, slamming her fist into the tray of food. "Do you know where we are, Teresa? Well I'll tell you where. We're in Amestris. We're in a hospital in FUCKING AMESTRIS!"

Tess shrank back, shocked by Felicity's rage. Usually she was the calm and composed one: Tess and Smith were the ones with the short tempers. And with good reason as well, Tess agreed. They were in- oh my god. They were in Amestris!

"And- and you, you don't have an arm, and… oh god," Felicity flopped into the chair, her rage replaced with sobs as she desperately tried not to cry.

"I – I don't have an arm," Tess repeated, staring at the place where her arm should be. She flexed her left hand, and placed it on the tender spot where Truth had taken it from her. "I don't have an arm. Smith is mute. Smith is mute, and I don't have an arm. Fuck," Tess cursed, forming a fist with her left hand. A tear rolled off of Smith's nose, and her body was racked with silent sobs; her voice not capable of producing sound.

"What are we going to do?" Tess asked no one in particular. "How are we going to get back home?" Tears formed in her eyes now, brought on by the sadness of her friends. "What the fuck do we do?"

Felicity sniffed and wiped her eyes. "We shouldn't just si-sit here crying, th-that's for sure," she hiccupped. Smith nodded, drying her own tears. Tess bit her lip before a sob escaped, nodding as well. A silence fell over the room, all three girls caught up in their own thoughts.

"Did you see it?" Tess asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Smith's mouth formed a small smile, moving her arms in a wave motion. Tess and Felicity laughed.

"Yeah. The Truth," Felicity stated, her expression turning serious again.

"You saw it?" Tess questioned. Felicity nodded. The other two girls watched her intently as she breathed deeply.

"It was horrible. But… not as bad as I imagined, if that makes any sense. I made deal with Truth, I guess."

"Wait," Tess interrupted. "If you saw Truth, why are you-?"

"Because I made a deal. I told Truth that I wasn't interested in Amestris and alchemy. And … it said that we could make a deal. If I agreed not to see the inside of the Gate, and would not use any alchemy, I could be returned to my friends without any toll. So I accepted," Felicity stated. Tess raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that you got here with no fucking toll!?" Tess exploded, waving her good arm above her head and agitating her wound again. "How the hell does that work?"

"I just explained it to you! What, are you deaf as well as a cripple?" Felicity retaliated.

"At least I'm not a cheater!"

"Cheater!?"

Smith walked in between the two quarreling girls, her palms facing their faces in a "stop" motion. Fighting would not solve anything.

"Sorry," the girls apologized.

"Smith, what happened to you, anyway? I assume Truth took your voice?" Felicity asked. Smith hesitated, then nodded. She mimed writing on a piece of paper.

"Oh. You want to tell it yourself rather than just answer questions?" Tess asked. Smith nodded. "Do we have paper?"

"We have napkins. I think there's a pencil over there by the patient's clipboard," Felicity pointed to the door. As Smith busied herself with writing, Tess continued with her questioning.

"So, am I the only one who is seeing everything in anime form? Or did Truth screw with my sight as well?" Tess asked. Felicity shook her head.

"No, everyone looks animated here. It's kind of creepy, actually," Felicity commented. It was certainly different, Tess decided. Both Felicity's and Smith's eyes were large and innocent – they looked kind of like Winry's actually, except both girls had brown eyes. Felicity's side bangs and pony tail also looked different. Her hair seemed shinier and thicker. Smith's hair had also changed slightly. It was flowing loosely around her shoulders, and was just a bit darker than normal. Her side bangs were longer, too, and fell in front of her eyes, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I think it's cool! You two look amazing," Tess smiled. It was true, they did look very pretty. Both Felicity and Smith had lost any pimples or skin discoloration; they looked beautiful.

"Um, I don't think you'll like it so much when you see yourself," Felicity looked away, snickering. Smith even looked up from her writing just to smile and chuckle silently. The smile quickly left Tess's face. Oh god, what was wrong with her?

"What? What's wrong with me?" Tess asked, wide eyed. She was scared now. Was she ugly? Was she Kawaii desu? Oh god, please not kawaii desu…

Felicity handed her a hand mirror, and Tess quickly looked at her reflection. All color left her face.

"Oh my god."

Felicity was doubled over in her chair laughing. Smith was shaking from her silent giggles.

"_Why do I look like Ed!?_" Tess screamed, slamming the mirror on the mattress. Unlike her friends, Tess had not received the "innocent" eyes of Winry Rockbell. No, her eyes conveyed more of a mischievous vibe. They were Ed's eyes. The fact that her golden blonde hair was tied in a loose braid was not helping the matter. The only things that could be used to differentiate between the Fullmetal Alchemist and Tess were her blue eyes, lack of bangs, and obviously her gender.

"Oh my god! This is hilarious!" Felicity chuckled. Tess glared at her.

"This isn't funny! How the hell am I -?" Tess cut herself off, not wanting to seem like a complete romantic… but she was. What would her friends think if they knew the first thing she worried about was that Ed wouldn't like her because she looked too much like him? And seeming like a Mary Sue. Yeah, that was another problem.

"I don't know, but it's awesome. Especially because you act a lot like him too," Felicity commented, a crooked grin on her face.

"I do not act like him!"

"Oh yeah, and you're not short either!"

"I'M TALLER THAN YOU!"

"You're getting defensive!"

"5'3 ¾" IS A PERFECTLY AVERAGE HEIGHT!"

Smith slammed her hand on the table she was writing on, gaining the attention of the two girls. She shook her head, rolled her eyes, and facepalmed. Tess glared at Felicity, who was still smirking.

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

**(A/N –** Sorry for being away for so long. I don't even have a real excuse besides writer's block. :/

So, what did you think? There was a lot of emotion in there, that's for sure. From emo to comedy in .3 seconds!

Thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please leave some feedback so that we can improve! All it takes is one review!

-PurpleRoses4Me, lighting027, and Jamsthebestestfoodever)


	3. Chapter 3 Irony and the Military

**Chapter 3: Irony and the Military**

Smith handed Tess the napkin she had been writing furiously on for the past twenty minutes. Tess looked at her like she was insane.

"Why are you handing this to me? I can't read your handwriting," Tess stated. Felicity rolled her eyes and grabbed the paper from Tess's lap.

"'So, the Truth. I thought it was pretty cool, actually. It was a little too bright, but that was OK. My mind was kind of fuzzy, too. I wasn't really thinking straight. I was in shock, I guess. As soon as I saw the Truth, I screamed.

'"Oh my god! It's Truth! EEEP!" I screeched like a little fangirl. The Truth actually covered its ears.

'"Does this mean I'm gonna be in Fullmetal Alchemist!? Oh. My. God." My eyes must have been as wide as dinner plates by then. I think I started hyperventilating. "AAAAAALLLLL!" I yelled, jumping up and down, completely ignoring the all-powerful being sitting in front of me.

'Truth didn't even give me any warning. I was pulled into the Gate, and I saw it. I saw it all. It almost split my head open, it was too much. When I landed back in front of Truth, I was silent.

It spouted something about equivalent exchange which I barely heard, still playing over the things I had seen in the Gate. Without really understanding what was happening, I felt my throat open up. It hurt, it felt like something had just been ripped out of me. I looked up at the Truth, but before I could speak, it smiled and said "Is this not equivalent exchange, alchemist?" And then I woke up in that alley.'" Felicity placed the napkin on the table next to Tess's bed.

"Wow. Well, now we know why you can't talk," Tess mused. Felicity and Smith glared at her. "What? Truth has a horrible sense of humor. Its 'equivalent exchange' is always ironic in some form. Al had his body taken because he just wanted to touch his mother again. Ed had his leg and his brother taken because he now has no leg to stand on and therefore move forward, and has lost the only family he had left. Izumi had her internal organs taken so that she could never have a baby again." Felicity and Smith stared at her with wide eyes. "What? Haven't you guys read the wiki?"

"So you're saying that your arm and Smith's voice were taken from you for a reason?" Felicity asked. Smith nodded, finally understanding.

"Yeah. Smith had her voice taken because she was talking the Truth's ear off like an idiot. And so she can't tell all the characters how much she loves them, I'm assuming. I mean, she can't even squeal like a fangirl anymore," Tess stated. Smith frowned.

"You know, it kind of reminds me of the Little Mermaid, and how she had to win over the prince without being able to talk," Felicity mused. Smith turned bright red and started shaking her head. Tess laughed.

"Oh, that's right! How will she tell Al how she feels without talking?" Smith pouted in a "_**you guys are mean**__!" _fashion.

"Wait, so if that's why Smith had her voice taken, what about you and your arm?" Felicity asked. Tess shrugged.

"I guess it's because I use it for everything. Just think about it. What do I hate most? Being useless. And now here I am, without an arm. Now I can't protect you if someone were to attack us. I can't write, I couldn't use alchemy even if I knew how. Hell, I can't even feed myself," Tess admitted. "And if I get automail, then I'll just seem like some sort of Edward Elric copycat. I can't win!"

"Well, Edward Elric copycat sounds a lot better than useless," Felicity pointed out. Tess groaned.

"I know… but I feel like I'm just copying everything about him! I even look like him now! And that fact that I like him doesn't help," Tess looked down, playing with the sheets.

Before Felicity or Smith could respond, someone knocked on the door. The three girls exchanged looks.

"Come in?" Felicity called, unsure of who would walk through the door.

Two military officials entered. One wore a blonde military buzz-cut and seemed to be of a higher rank, and the other had longer, curly, chocolate brown hair. They were both men, and they were both very formal.

"Good evening ladies. I hope we are not interrupting anything," the blond one stated. Smith shook her head.

"No, not at all," Felicity replied. The soldier nodded.

"Very good. I am Master Sergeant Palmer, and this is Sergeant Howell. We were two of the men that found you three on the streets and brought you to the hospital." Smith nodded vigorously, and smiled at Sergeant Howell, who smiled back.

"I'm glad to see that your friend is all right now. We were worried," Howell cut in. Palmer shot him a look, and Howell immediately stood at attention.

"Anyway, we need to ask you a few questions. I ran your names through our library, and no matches were found. No birth certificates, no criminal records, no social security, nothing. Now, why is that?" Palmer glared at the girls. Smith swallowed involuntarily.

"Um…"

"If you have no records, it would mean one of two things. Either you are lying to us, or you are not from Amestris. If you are not from Amestris, it would have been easy enough to just show us your travel visas and we would be on our way. But you don't have any travel visas, do you?" Palmer asked, glaring straight at Felicity. Sweat was forming under her bangs, and she wiped her brow quickly.

"You're right."

Palmer turned to Tess, who was extremely red in the face. Her brain was working overtime. Just one screw up and they could end up in jail. _C'mon guys, back me up here…_

"We don't have any records because they were erased once we became involved with the military," Tess continued. Smith nodded at her, telling Tess that she was there if she was needed. "We are under the command of…" Smith snapped her fingers. "Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. We are here because we…" Smith brought her hand to her eyes in a searching motion. "Are searching for…" Smith froze, not entirely knowing what to mime next. She waved her hands through the air, looking like Katara from Avatar: the Last Airbender. "a waterbender?" Palmer frowned. Smith shook her head, miming pricking her finger and forming a spear. "No! The Freezing Alchemist!"

"The Freezing Alchemist is dead," Palmer deadpanned, still not buying the story. Tess sweatdropped.

"What I meant to say was we are searching for information as to why he attacked Central!" Tess quickly evaded the accusation. Felicity let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Why would Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, have three little girls working for him? And why would her wipe their records?" Palmer glared at Tess.

"Maybe so that sexists like you wouldn't question his choices?" Tess shrank back into the bed, Palmer's glare becoming more intense.

"Sergeant Palmer-" Felicity began.

"_Master_ Sergeant Palmer," he fumed. Felicity blushed and continued speaking.

"Master Sergeant Palmer," she said, "if you don't mind, we have been through a lot these past few hours, and Tess here isn't really in her right mind," Felicity shot at glare at her friend, who simply stuck her tongue out. "We really are working for Colonel Mustang. But seeing as this is a classified mission and we ourselves should not have revealed our military identity to someone of your rank," Tess received another glare, "we kindly ask that we are returned to Central as soon as possible. The Colonel will be wondering where we are."

Palmer's face resembled a ripe tomato as he addressed the three girls.

"Fine then. Please give us your code and we will escort you to Central," Palmer grumbled. Smith and Felicity shared an excited glance, while Tess looked confused.

"Code?" she asked. Palmer nodded. "Uh…Felicity! You know the code, right?" Tess frantically turned to her friend. Felicity looked like a deer in headlights.

"Uh, no. I thought Smith had it," Palmer facepalmed as the two girls faced Smith, who had turned beet red.

Smith looked upward, the signature sign that she was trying to remember something. Smith had seen the anime more times than she could count. As she closed her eyes, she visualized the scene, late at night, frantic. She could see the phone, and the voice came to her. Smith opened her eyes.

Smith mouthed a word to Tess.

"Oh, come on, you know I can't read lips!" Tess said, annoyed. Smith glared and reached for the napkin again. She scribbled something quickly and handed it to Felicity.

"The code is Uncle, Sugar, Oliver, 8, 0, 0," Howell glanced at Palmer. The later sighed, then nodded.

"Confirmed. Howell, I want these girls on the next train to Central," Palmer said. Howell looked from his superior to the girls.

"But sir –"

"Do as you are told, Sergeant," Palmer growled. Howell shrank back.

"Yes, sir." He walked out of the room, glancing at the girls one last time before he left.

"I will send the doctor in shortly. I expect you to be able to travel by tomorrow," Palmer raised his right hand in a salute. Tess quickly raised her left hand in response, Felicity and Smith following suit. Palmer then dropped the hand, and left, closing the door behind him. All three girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"Damn."

**(A/N:** The _**bold italics **_are Smith's "body language", the things that she does that Tess and Felicity know without needing her to write it out. And from now on, her written words will be in bold italics as well, it's just a lot easier to keep organized.

Oh, and anyone who knows the significance of that code gets a cookie!

-Jamsthebestestfoodever, PurpleRoses4Me, and lightning027**)**


	4. Assimilate

Chapter 4: Assimilate 

Less than five minutes after Palmer and Howell left, there was another knock on the door.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Can't they just leave us alone?" Tess groaned, flopping onto her bed. Smith smiled and rolled her eyes. It was comforting to see her friend acting normal in such a strange situation. Smith knew that if the three of them were able to keep their heads and think straight, that they would be able to overcome any obstacle. She just knew it.

"Come in!" Felicity called after she had swallowed some of the sandwich she had been eating. It was a bit hard from just sitting there while the girls had dealt with the military personnel, but Felicity wasn't about to let decent food go to waste.

The door opened and a dark haired man in a white button down shirt entered. He had a kind face, and seemed old and wise.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Snyder. If you don't mind, I would just like to look at Teresa's arm for a moment," he stated, walking to the side of the bed opposite Felicity.

"You can call me Tess," she said, cringing a bit as the doctor touched her shoulder lightly.

"Alright, Tess. Let's see how you're feeling. Does this hurt?" he pressed lightly on the area where he arm would have attached.

"Not really. It just aches a little bit," Tess admitted.

"How about now?" Dr. Snyder pressed a bit harder. Tess jumped a bit.

"Ow!" Tess exclaimed, holding her shoulder with her good hand.

"You've healed faster than I expected. Either that or you have a high pain tolerance. You haven't healed completely, though, so be careful," Dr. Snyder stated, walking to the door.

"That's it? No medication, no recommendations for treatment, nothing?" Felicity asked. The doctor shrugged.

"There's not much we can do. You have no medical insurance. I wouldn't want to burden you with any additional medical costs. The military is covering the cost for your stay here, but pain medication would have to be paid out of your own pocket. All I can say is try not to get in any fights or touch it. If it feels sore, heat can help," Dr. Snyder replied.

"Thank you. You've done more than enough." Everyone turned to Tess. She was looking down, her hand resting in her lap.

"You're welcome. I wish you a full recovery," the doctor said. He walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Well that sure was nice of you," Felicity commented. Smith nodded, confused by Tess's kindness.

"Not really. If you had opened your mouth again to complain, we would have had to pay for the hospital visit. You know how much that shit costs? We don't even have enough money for clothes, never mind a hospital stay!" Tess exclaimed. Smith facepalmed. Of course Tess was only thinking of the money.

"Oh yeah. I guess we kind of stick out, huh?" Felicity remarked. Smith swallowed. They were still wearing their modern clothes. Both Felicity and Smith wore jeans. Smith wore a blue V neck sweater with a shirt underneath and Converse sneakers. Felicity was wearing a yellow T shirt and black flats. The only person dressed for the occasion was Tess, and that was because she was wearing a hospital robe.

"Like a sore thumb. I'm surprised nobody said anything," Tess contemplated. Smith nodded. "Hey, at least we're wearing fairly plain clothes." Felicity nodded. They did get off pretty easy with their clothes, considering Tess's eccentric wardrobe and Smith's problem with sizes. Felicity sometimes thought she was the only one who understood fashion in her group of friends.

"But that does bring up a problem. Once we're in Central, people will definitely notice our clothes. I wonder if we could go out shopping?" Felicity asked no one in particular. Smith shook her head and pointed to the clock. "Oh, it's already eight at night. I guess not. Stores around here probably close early."

"Besides, I can't very well go out and try on clothes like this," Tess stated, motioning to her stump.

"Well, we could go out and buy you something. You wouldn't have to come," Felicity said. Tess huffed.

"I don't know about that. You don't know my sizes. Plus Felicity would probably buy me a dress."

"A dress is perfect here! We're in the early 20th century – all the girls wore dresses!" Felicity retaliated. Smith rolled her eyes. Both she and Tess were not really big fans of dresses. They just weren't used to them; they made them feel exposed.

"But what if we get into a fight or something?"

"We will not get into a fight! The doctor said no straining your shoulder!"

"Whatever. I'm tired; can we just go to sleep?" Tess grumbled. Felicity huffed.

"I guess so. Smith and I will sleep in the room next to you, OK? If you need anything, just call."

Tess mumbled an affirmative as Smith and Felicity slipped into the hallway.

XXX

The next morning, Felicity and Smith were woken by someone knocking on the door. Felicity groaned and sat up, stretching. Smith rolled over and threw her pillow over her head. She was definitely not read to wake up yet.

"Ugh… yes?" Felicity called.

"Sorry to wake you! It's Sergeant Howell; Master Sergeant Palmer asked me to wake you," Howell called.

"We'll be out in a minute! Oh, and don't wake Tess!" Felicity called.

In about five minutes, Felicity had dragged Smith out of bed, gotten dressed, and arrived at Tess's door.

"I hope she's in a good mood," Felicity mumbled. Smith nodded. A grumpy Tess was never good. "Tess?" Felicity opened the door to the room slowly, waiting for a reaction.

"What time is it?" Tess mumbled.

Smith held up her fingers.

"Eight," Felicity replied.

"Ugh, why are you idiots waking me up so early," she grumbled, turning in her bed. Felicity breathed a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't too grumpy this morning. Tess can get downright violent when you wake her up.

"Howell says that he's going to take up shopping-" Felicity began.

"Shopping?" Tess's head popped up. Smith grinned. Tess loved shopping, even though she was kind of a fashion disaster. Or maybe that was what made her a disaster in the first place…

"Yeah. I think he's going to be here in a few minutes with a change of clothes for you."

"But why," Tess asked. "Why would they use their own money to buy us clothes?"

"Apparently Palmer doesn't want to be seen with a bunch of oddly dressed freaks," Felicity replied.

Tess shrugged. "Makes sense."

Felicity turned as someone knocked on the door to the room. "Come in."

"Hello. I'm just here to drop off some clothes for Tess. The clothes she was wearing before were so bloodstained that they were thrown out. Sorry. I have a spare military uniform you can wear, though. It's a little big, but it's better than a hospital gown, right?" Howell smiled and scratched the back of his head. Smith chuckled at his sheepish behavior, she found it kind of cute.

"Thanks," Tess said as the clothes were dropped in her lap.

"I'll be back in ten minutes," Howell stated as he left.

"So… How do I put this on?" Tess sweatdropped, holding the coat up.

Felicity and Smith helped her get dressed (which involved a lot of yelling, and Smith getting kicked in the face), and they were ready once Howell knocked on their door.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling.

"Hell yeah! Shopping!" Tess smiled. The uniform hung off her, and the pants were way too long, but she was pumped; thinking about all the clothes she would have to choose from. She stretched as she stood up, cringing a bit at the pain, but pushing through it, and catching up to the others, who were already in the hallway.

"We'll check the shops in the market, and if we don't find anything that fits, I know a nice tailor around here that can make something for you before we have to leave," Howell was saying.

"When do we have to leave?" Felicity asked.

"The train leaves at around two."

Smith raised an eyebrow. _**And this chick can sew that fast?**_

Tess caught her look and shrugged. She actually wouldn't mind if the tailor was slow and that had to wait around for another day or two. It would give them more time to strategize what to say when they met Mustang. It wouldn't be impossible to convince him they were important. All they would have to do is spout a few facts about the military that no outsider should know. But it was also dangerous. One wrong move and everything could go down the drain, and not just for them. If the girls revealed too much information, or got too involved with the military, it's possible that the storyline might be corrupted. And the girls would need to keep the story straight in order to figure out how to get home.

Howell opened the hospital doors, and the girls shielded their eyes from the light.

"Let's go!" Howell said, marching briskly out the door and making a right. Felicity followed him closely, with Smith and Tess close behind. They noticed many citizens giving them strange looks, as well as the beautiful scenery. The town had a pretty town square with flowers and a fountain right outside the hospital doors. Felicity spotted a government building and a police station nearby as well.

Smith was more interested in the houses. They were all apartment buildings, about two or three stories high, with balconies. On most of the balconies were potted plants of every color, and some had laundry hanging out to dry. It reminded her of some European country like Italy or Spain.

Smith was so caught up in admiring the buildings that she bumped into a fruit vendor, knocking over a few apples. Tess quickly pushed her aside and picked up the apples.

"Sorry!" she called, quickly leading Smith away. "I swear, Smith, you're just as clumsy as ever."

Soon the girls arrived at the market district. The sights and sounds were alien to the girls. To Tess it was too much to take in. She had grown up in the suburbs, and cities had always amazed her. This town lost in time was absolutely inconceivable to her.

Smith and Felicity were also entranced by the shopkeeps selling their wares; calling out to passers-by and ringing bells. Howell seemed to be the only person not affected by the commotion in the streets.

"Come on, now! Let's try this one!" he called, motioning to a small boutique. Felicity quickly followed him, grabbing Smith by the arm and pulling her along.

"Tess! Get over here!" she called. Tess had been entranced by one of the many jewelry stalls lining the streets.

"Oh, right!" She scampered into the shop, only to be assaulted by the scent of perfume.

"Ugh, this place smells like female," Tess groaned, covering her nose with her hand. Smith nodded, her shirt already pulled over her face to keep the smell out.

"Hello, girls! Welcome to the Keller Boutique. I'm Lindsey Keller, and I would be happy to help you find something," a saleswoman smiled at the girls. She looked about mid-thirties, and was wearing way too much makeup and a gaudy dress. Tess glanced around the shop, and noticed, much to her dismay, that it was packed with dresses and frilly clothes. She exchanged a glance with Smith, who looked ready to sprint out of the shop screaming.

"Do you think you have a dress in my size?" Felicity asked. Smith and Tess turned to her, twin expressions of horror on their faces. Felicity… wasn't going to buy something, was she?

"Oh, of course, dear! We have some lovely traveling dresses over here," Lindsey Keller led Felicity to a corner of the store, talking about spring trends and skirt length.

"Sergeant Howell?" Tess asked. Howell glanced at the girls, still covering his face from the smell. It was obvious that this was not a place he was comfortable in. "Can we maybe shop somewhere less… frilly?" Tess asked, glancing at a particularly girly dress to her right. Howell nodded, waving to Felicity before leading the others into the street again.

"Sorry. Do you girls not like dresses?" Howell asked. The girls shook their heads.

"Not really. They're just not practical," Tess stated. Smith nodded. Who knew what kind of trouble they would get into!

"Alright. Then where should we shop? Most of the women's clothing stores only sell dresses," Howell said.

"Why don't we just look around? There's bound to be something," Tess said. Smith didn't like the gleam in her eyes. Tess was probably planning some outrageous outfit already, and Smith wasn't going to allow it.

"OK. How about we meet at Hewitt's Tailoring in an hour?" Howell suggested. The girls nodded.

"Alright then! Here's your shopping money. I'll see you in an hour," Howell gave Tess a handful of bills, and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"Well then, Smith, let's get shopping!" Tess grinned and dragged her protesting friend into the nearest shop. Smith knew that this was a bad idea…

XXX

"Hmm, I wonder where those girls are. It's been fifteen minutes since we were supposed to meet," Howell mumbled to himself, eating a pasty he had bought from a nearby café. He hoped they hadn't bought too much stuff. That was Palmer's money, and Howell knew that his superior would be mad as hell if the girls spent it all.

"Sorry we're late!" Howell turned to see the three girls running down the road. Howell's eyes widened. They looked so different with their new clothes.

Felicity was wearing a white dress that reached just below her knees. It was a sundress with a sweetheart neckline and eyelets at the bottom. She wore brown sandals and a light brown sweater with it. Howell had to admit, she looked very pretty.

Smith's outfit was a bit more rugged. She wore a white button down shirt tucked into black pants, and brown riding boots. The boots matched a sturdy leather jacket that was too big for her. Howell also noticed that the pants were way too big in the waist. He would have to get them tailored.

Tess's outfit… was strange. She wore black skintight pants that she tucked into leather boots of the same color. She also wore a white shirt, unbuttoned, to reveal a bright purple undershirt. She completed the outfit with a black trench coat that fell at mid-calf. Howell's eye twitched. He had never seen such a strange outfit. How could she reveal her legs like that? Why was she showing her undershirt? Why was it purple!?

"Tess had to find an insane colored undershirt," Felicity rolled her eyes. Tess glared at her.

"This outfit is not weird! Is it, Howell?" Tess turned to the stunned Sergeant. Smith nodded to him.

"Um…"

"See! It's completely normal! Ed would wear something like this," Tess grinned, pleased with her argument. Smith facepalmed. Ed's clothing choice was described as outlandish by many people, and Tess knew it.

"Whatever. Let's just get Smith's clothes taken in and be done with it," Felicity grumbled, walking into the shop.

"Ri-right!" Howell said, recovering his composure. He followed the girls into the shop. It seemed that Smith was the only one who needed any tailoring. Well, Tess's coat could use some work.

"Oi! Anybody there?" Tess called.

"Don't you 'oi' me, young lady! Can't you see I'm working?" An old lady answered, appearing from behind a rack of clothes. The whole group jumped.

"Sorry! We were wondering if we could get our clothes altered here," Tess explained. The lady looked Tess up and down disapprovingly. The lady had to be at least sixty, was very short, and was dressed in a long skirt and sweater, with a locket around her neck.

"Not dressed like that you won't! I don't work for skanks like you," the lady scoffed. Tess exploded. Smith and Felicity had to hold her back before she beat the old lady's head in.

"I ain't a skank! What the hell is skanky about this outfit, you conservative old hag!" Tess spat. The lady frowned.

"You respect your elders, you ungrateful child!" She glared at Tess. Tess glared right back, and Howell and Smith exchanged a worried look.

"I only respect those who respect me! Seniority means nothing if you're an asshole!" Tess huffed. The old lady's body language relaxed a bit.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Yes," Tess answered simply, calming down enough for her friends to let her go.

"Fine then. If you're respectful in my establishment and button your shirt, I'll be respectful to you and alter your garments," the lady stated. Tess nodded, surprised at her change of mood.

"Sure," she replied, buttoning her shirt. "My friend Smith needs basically everything altered. She's hopeless with sizes."

"Is that so? Well, just let Miss Hewitt take care of that for you," the old lady smiled, and the girls smiled back. This would be a more pleasant stop than they originally expected, Smith thought.

Soon Smith was standing on a stool and old Miss Hewitt was fussing around her, pinning things and making disapproving noises.

"Good Lord! You should try shopping in the little boy's section, you'd probably have better luck!" she exclaimed. Smith lowered her head and pouted, sweatdropping. She was very sensitive when it came to her figure.

Smith had an unusual figure. Her arms were too long for her current stature, and she often joked that they were "in the way" whenever she knocked over something. She was also very skinny, her high metabolism making sure that no matter how much she ate; she would never gain weight. This might have also accounted for her slim hips and almost nonexistent bust. Even at age fourteen, Smith was still wearing training bras.

Felicity looked at her understandingly. Although she had never had the same problem, (she was the same age and a B cup) she still knew how Smith was feeling. She had seen that look on Smith's face many times before when the boys at school had teased her.

"Hey, it isn't her fault she has monkey arms!" Tess interjected. Smith smiled. Tess was such a dork sometimes.

"Well it's a good thing she has me, then!" the tailor said, smiling. "Now, if you'll just change behind that curtain over there, I'll have your clothes ready by twelve. And you!" she pointed to Tess. "Come over here so I can pin your coat."

Once Tess's coat had been pinned and taken into custody, Howell paid Miss Hewitt and they left. But not without the tailor getting one last word in about their fashion sense.

"The young lady in the dress is the only one who knows how to dress around here, I swear it! You talk some sense into your friends there, you hear me?" Felicity swallowed uneasily and nodded as they left, waving to the old lady.

Laney's eyes were wide. _**What a strange old hag!**_

Tess caught her expression. "You can say that again," she mumbled.

The girls and Howell had some lunch and shopped around for a while until it was time to pick up their clothes and board the train. Smith decided it was a good idea to buy a briefcase to hold their old clothes, and the military uniform Howell insisted they keep. The girls also bought a nice thick notebook and a few pencils so that Smith would have something on hand in case she needed to tell them something that couldn't be explained in hand motions. Throughout the whole ordeal, Smith and Howell had to physically hold the other girls back whenever they passed a jewelry or trinket shop. Felicity and Tess seemed to be attracted to shiny things. Who knew what would happen if they ran into Al… Smith shuddered at the thought.

Soon the girls were wearing their new clothes and boarding the train with Howell and Palmer.

"So, we didn't have enough money to seat all of us in first class, so the Master Sergeant and I will be riding first class, and you three will be in coach. Now don't do anything too strange, or there'll be consequences. We told the staff to keep an eye on you, so you better behave," Howell cautioned. Felicity smiled at the man.

"Of course we'll behave! We're not hyperactive children!" Tess and Smith glanced at each other hesitantly. Smith tended to have hyperactive bursts that would arrive without warning – it may have had something to do with her anxiety. Tess, on the other hand, may have been the oldest of the group, at age fifteen, but was also the most immature.

"Alright then. We'll be in the front of the train if you need us," Howell stated. Palmer was grumbling behind him about annoying brats and getting to his seat already. Howell quickly saluted and left.

"Why are they all saluting us?" Felicity asked as the trio sat down in a fairly clean section of the train. The seats were a bit old and torn up, but it wasn't unbearable for the girls.

"Because we're military, duh! Consider yourself lucky; I bet that's why he hasn't asked us about our clothes or our current condition, either. He doesn't know what rank we are; he assumes that since we're working with Mustang we must be pretty high up on the ladder, so he's not messing with us," Tess stated. Smith nodded. Felicity's eyes widened. Was she the only one who didn't know this?

"How do you know that?" Felicity asked. Tess shrugged, and Smith began writing on her notepad.

"I thought about it before I fell asleep last night. I think Smith has been thinking a lot too lately. Is it something to do with the mute thing?" Tess asked. Smith smiled and nodded, still writing. She finished and held it up.

_**I've been thinking up a plan of what we should do in Central. It's not like Roy's just going to accept us with open arms. We need to be useful to him. This isn't like some crappy fanfic – we need to think realistically**_.

Tess nodded vigorously. Felicity followed suit. Smith was the most knowledgeable of the group when it came to Fullmetal Alchemist. In school, she tended to forget things easily; Felicity knew this, she had tutored her friend in the past. Math formulas, history dates, they all just seemed to go in one ear and out the other. But for some reason, Smith was amazing at remembering anime. She could even quote exact lines for the better half of a few episodes! Felicity had never really thought much of this talent, other than that it was a complete waste of time. That is, until she got sucked into an anime. Now she was thanking God for Smith's otaku abilities.

"So, what should we do? We need a plan, right?" Felicity asked. She was thinking intently. What should they do? Should they join the military? Flee to one of the neighboring countries? They would have to stay in the military, she decided. If they proved themselves to Roy, he would probably want to keep them close. It was either join the military or go to jail, Felicity reasoned. She sighed. This wasn't looking good. She would never make it in the military! She wasn't physically fit, or even old enough. Tess and Smith could probably make it as State Alchemists, but she just didn't understand alchemy, plus, she had made a deal with Truth not to practice it. What would happen to her?

Felicity hadn't noticed Smith scribbling furiously while she had been deep in thought, and was a bit surprised when she handed Felicity a long passage to read.

"Oh," Felicity said, trying to focus once again. She shook her head and started to read.

"_**Our plan is fairly simple. Roy wants power, right? Well we can give it to him. We know everything about the military, homunculi, we even know who needs to die and who doesn't! Granted, we can't tell him everything, but a simple "the Ishvalan war didn't have to happen," or "We know about the secret to you alchemy, Colonel," would do the trick. I think the latter would have a more desired effect. **_

_**After we have him convinced we're important, he would become compliant – and suspicious. He'd want to keep us close by to make sure his secret weren't leaked. So why don't we do half the work for him? Why don't we do what every cliché Mary Sue has done?'"**_ Felicity swallowed dryly. It was what she had expected, what she had feared.

"'_**Let's become State Alchemists,'"**_

**(A/N: **Ooooooh! Plot twist! Not really. I think anyone could have seen that coming. XD. The girls meet their first canon character in the next chapter! How will they react? And will they be able to convince Roy they're important enough to be kept out of jail? Read on to find out!

Reviews and critiques are appreciated!

-lightning027, Jamsthebestestfoodever, and PurpleRoses4Me)


	5. Not According to Plan

Chapter 5: Not According to Plan

"Wait, wait, hold up," Tess interrupted. The two turned to her. They were surprised that Tess would be objecting. She had always thought alchemy was amazing, especially the type that was used in FMA. Why would she be questioning it?

"Learn alchemy? That takes years! Even if we did pass through the Gate, it doesn't mean we can automatically do alchemy. And are you forgetting about Felicity? She made a deal with the Truth that she wouldn't try alchemy. I mean, think about it. If Felicity's forbidden to learn alchemy, and I'm missing an arm, then you're the only one that could actually do it. We need a plan B."

Smith frowned at Tess, writing quickly in her notebook and holding it up defiantly.

_**What about automail? And Felicity doesn't need to be an alchemist; she could handle our paperwork or something!**_

"Do your paperwork-!?"

"Automail? Seriously?"

Smith shrank back into her seat, her palms facing the girls. _**Fine! You win!**_

"But think realistically!" Tess said. She brought her hand to her chin, thinking. "I mean, I think I should get automail. But it would take three years, remember? Even if I did recover in a year like Ed, it would still be a whole year! We don't have that much time to spare, plus Roy would get suspicious if we were away from him for that long."

Smith held up her notebook once again_**. What if you learn alchemy while you're recovering? You always were good at multitasking. And I think it took three years just because of Ed's leg. Remember Lan Fan? How long did it take her, a couple of weeks? **_

Felicity looked out the window, thinking. Smith did make some good points. Tess was stubborn; she would recover as fast as Lan Fan, she was sure. Learning alchemy might be a bit more of a challenge; but if Tess had a teacher, she would probably be able to understand it. As much as Tess loved books, Felicity knew that the only way she could learn was if someone else taught her.

But what about her? She would never be able to learn alchemy. How would she be able to function in the military?

"Lan Fan was a special case," Tess said. "She shouldn't have been fighting with that arm. Don't you remember how much she bled when she tried to save Ling and Wrath was hanging off of him?"

_**She was pushing herself too far. You know your limits; you wouldn't do that. Besides, since when has clapping ever made someone's arm bleed?**_ Smith wrote. Tess frowned.

"She has a point, you know," Felicity interjected. The two turned to look at her, somewhat surprised that she had cut in. "Tess, I think you could do it. You're the most self-aware person I know; you wouldn't over exert yourself with your automail. And if I knew you any better, I'd say you'd recover in less than a month." Tess's look of disapproval deepened. "I'm serious! Look at you, you had your arm ripped off two days ago, and now you're walking around like it was nothing!" Smith nodded in agreement. Tess still didn't look like she was convinced.

"Fine, I give. I'll get automail. But you guys better wait up for me. Smith, don't you go taking that alchemy exam without me," Tess grinned at her friend.

_**Great! We're all set!**_ Smith wrote. Felicity frowned.

"Um, no, we're not. What the hell am I going to do?" she asked. Smith and Tess shared a worried look. What _would _she do?

"I guess whatever Roy tells you to, at least until one of us passes that exam. Actually, Roy might have one of us stay in Central anyway, just to make sure we don't try to make a break for it. You could be our inside source, Felly, making sure we keep up with the timeline and all. Hell, that's perfect!" Tess slapped her armrest, earning a glare from the seats across from them.

_**That – that actually sounds like a pretty good plan, leaving a decoy with Roy so that he doesn't get too suspicious.**_ Smith nodded.

Felicity sweatdropped. She didn't want to have to hang around that self-centered Colonel all day! Why did she always get stuck with the bad job!?

"Objection! Why do I have to stay back? Can't you stay, Smith? Couldn't he teach you alchemy or something?" Felicity asked in a last ditch effort to save herself from Colonel Creeper.

_**Actually, I was going to try to learn alkahestry. I think that since Tess is learning regular alchemy, I should learn the medical equivalent. Plus, it could really help out when Father takes away all the alchemy. **_ Smith stated. Felicity grumbled to herself.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about the whole 'Father' thing," Tess admitted. She loved the anime, but unlike Smith, she tended to forget the finer points if she hadn't just watched the episode.

"But you could still stay with the Colonel, right?" Felicity tried one last time to escape her fate. Smith shook her head, writing on her pad again.

_**Sorry, but I would have to go somewhere else to find books on the subject. I was thinking about checking Central before the Homunculi burn down the library,**_ Smith admitted. Felicity hung her head in defeat. It was official – she was stuck with Colonel Asshole.

"Well now that that's settled, we should probably start working on our scripts, we don't have too much time," Tess stated, glancing out the window.

"What do you mean we-" Felicity glanced out the window, and her eyes widened. They were quickly approaching Central; they probably had less than ten minutes before they arrived!

_**Alright then, let's get started.**_

XXX

Before the train had even stopped, Howell noticed the three girls walking down the aisle towards him, Tess in the lead.

"C'mon men, let's get this shit on the road!" she called, slapping him on the arm before jumping out the door, Felicity and Smith following. Smith mouthed an apology before exiting the rain as well.

"Come on, Howell, Get up! We can't let those girls run loose in Central!" Palmer ordered, standing up and jumping out the door before Howell could even move. He quickly followed suit, bumping into a few other passengers along the way.

"Sorry!" he called as he stepped onto the platform. It was a bright and sunny day in Central; Howell had to shield his eyes in order to spot his superior and the girls. He quickly caught up to them as they crossed the street, heading towards the command center.

"Well, let's report to Mustang and get this over with, shall we?" Tess was saying, still leading the group. Palmer, who was fuming at the girl, looked like he would whack her upside the head any minute now.

"No! First we are reporting to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, seeing as you used his identification code," Palmer stated smugly. The girls shared a look. They hadn't prepared for this.

"But why would we need to do that, Palmer? We've never even met Hughes, we just used his code because it was the first one we remembered," Tess countered quickly. Felicity looked at her, worried. What was she doing?

"What do you mean, the first one you remembered?" Palmer asked, a bit shocked at her reply.

"Well, you see, we're not really recognized as military personnel, well, not officially anyway. When we report to the Colonel we have to use other codes to get through. Only the Colonel and the Furher know of us, so there was really no need to come up with a special code. We just steal other people's codes," Tess smirked, continuing to walk briskly down the street.

"Why exactly are you working for the military, and why is your existence so secret that only the Colonel and the Furher know who you are?" Palmer asked, becoming even more agitated.

"I'm sorry, Master Sergeant, but I don't have the right to tell you that," Tess stated. Palmer growled.

Tess soon reached the door of the Central command center and opened it, holding the door so that her friends and the officers could walk through.

"Howell, take these girls to Hughes. I'll be with you in a minute," Palmer stated, glaring at the girls. Smith and Felicity shared a panicked look. He was going to Mustang!

"Actually, Master Sergeant, I'm afraid you'll have to stay with us," Tess said. Smith and Felicity turned to her, shocked.

"And why is that, young lady?" Palmer was obviously outraged, his face contorted into a mask of pure hatred, his voice low enough to be a growl.

"Because until we and Colonel Mustang have conversed about just exactly what to do with you two, what with the information you have been told, I cannot physically allow you to leave, unless, of course, it is in a hearse," the Sergeant's nostrils flared. "Please cooperate. It will make everything so much easier."

"Fine. Let's go, Howell," Palmer spat. The lower ranking officer flinched and led the group down a hallway to their left.

_Wow,_ Smith thought, glancing at Tess. _She was so confident back there! I've never seen her like this before… she said she was good at coming up with stuff on the spot, but that – that was awesome!_

Howell knocked on the door to Hughes's office, and was answered by a voice that would have made Smith squeal if she had a voice. It was really Hughes, in the flesh!

"Yes, what is it?" Hughes asked, as the door was opened. He was actually working for once, and not telling Roy all about his beautiful family. He looked up as the door opened, standing and walking to the front of his desk once he realized that the men standing on front of him were not from Central.

Tess stood, wide eyed and staring at Hughes. He was the first actual character they had met, and it was kind of unreal. He looked the same as he did in the anime, but then again, looking at a picture on a screen was nothing like seeing him in person.

Smith couldn't control herself. She sprinted to Hughes and buried her head in his chest, mouthing words that no one would ever know. Hughes looked at her, surprised. Well, anyone would be surprised if some random teenage girl ran up and hugged them out of nowhere.

"Uh, what is your business here, Master Sergeant?" Hughes asked, patting Smith's head tentatively as he looked at the pins on Palmer's uniform.

"These girls used your identification code. They say that they are Colonel Mustang's men, and that no one other than the Colonel and the Furher himself knows that they are enlisted," Palmer stated. Hughes shrugged.

"Well, I've certainly never seen these girls before. Do you mind if I talk to them? I might be able to tell if they actually work under Roy Mustang," Hughes said. Tess nodded.

"Yes, do you mind if we talk for a moment? You can wait outside," Tess looked at Palmer while she said this, almost threatening him to try to contact Mustang.

"Of course," Palmer growled, following Howell, who was scared to speak, outside. Once the door closed, the girls turned to Hughes.

"Girls, I may not know you, but I know Roy Mustang. And Roy Mustang would not stand to have teenage girls work under him. Either that, or he would have been discharged for disorderly conduct," Hughes cracked a smile at his own joke. "So, do you mind telling me what you're really up to?"

Smith stepped away from Hughes, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Tess glanced at Felicity; it was a glance that said "sit tight, I'll take care of this."

"Actually, we were going to tell you anyway. We have some important information regarding the military that we think the Colonel should know, since it involves him," Tess said. Hughes raised an eyebrow.

"And you plan to use this information to blackmail the Colonel?" he asked. Tess looked uncomfortable. She hadn't expected Hughes to be this perceptive. Oh, well. Best to just play along.

"I wouldn't have used those terms, but yes," Tess shrugged. Hughes frowned.

"Now why would you need to blackmail the Colonel?"

Tess sighed. The other girls looked at her, worried. Felicity and Smith couldn't step in now; it would ruin the chances of Hughes believing and trusting them. All they could do now is wait, and hope that Tess could convince him.

"Because… because we want to join the military, and we need Colonel Mustang in order to accomplish that. We need the resources the military has, and he needs the information we provide," Tess said. "That sounds like an equivalent exchange, not blackmail."

One corner of Hughes's mouth twitched upward in a small smile.

"Ah, alchemists. I assume the resources you need include the research funds?" Hughes asked. Tess nodded vigorously.

"Yes, sadly. I need money for my automail surgery, and we're trying to look into research to restore Smith's voice," Tess motioned to Smith, who nodded at Hughes. "We don't have anywhere to go home to, no money, no family, nothing. We need to get our lives back together, and we need the resources the military provides."

Hughes nodded again, looking down and placing a hand on his chin. He thought over the girls' alibi, judging the probability that it might be true.

Tess sighed, feeling a knot in her stomach. She recognized it, it was the guilt she felt whenever she lied to someone she respected. She had always had somewhat of a guilty conscience, and hated lying. Unfortunately, no one would ever believe the truth. She looked down, shuffling her feet.

Smith began to sweat. Tess had done an amazing job covering for them – she always had been the go-to girl for improvisation. But Hughes was smart; he was the first one to realize what was happening in Amestris, anyway. Would he actually buy their story?

Hughes sighed, and looked up again, glancing at each of the girls' faces. There was Felicity, who looked confused, and even a bit scared, Tess, who on the outside looked determined, but Hughes could tell was actually very nervous and scared. And finally Smith, who looked at him as if she were pleading to believe them. Hughes frowned and shook his head.

"Alright. I'll help you, I always did have a soft spot for kids," Hughes shook his head again, looking a bit worn down. Tess pumped her fist in the air, and Smith high-fived Felicity. "But I will be keeping an eye on you, if the Colonel decides to let you enlist. I know that you're still hiding something, but I don't feel like it's anything …ominous," Hughes stated, looking the girls over with a serious expression.

"You're right," Felicity said, Tess looked at her with large eyes, wondering just what the hell she was doing. Tess was the one who was supposed to be doing the talking! "We do have a secret. But it has to do with our personal lives – we won't drag the military into it, we promise."

Hughes nodded. He then reached out and took Felicity's hand, shaking it with vigor.

"I'm glad you're being honest. I hope you gain Roy's support, he can be a bit stubborn, so I wish you luck!" Hughes cracked a small smile, moving on to shake Tess's and Smith's hands as well. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your names."

"Tess Rogers," Tess said, crossing her arms, her expression blank.

"Felicity Moore," Felicity said, nodding respectfully. "And that's Smith." Smith smiled and waved. Hughes nodded to her.

"Great. Well then, good luck,' Hughes said, opening the door for the girls. They waved to him as they left.

**(A/N:** _Hughes!_ So what do you think? Was his character believable? He's one of our favorite characters, actually. Poor guy

Please review so we can improve! We love feedback!

-Jamsthebestestfoodever, PurpleRoses4Me, and lightning027)


End file.
